1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to noise removal from well log data and more particularly the removal of induced rugosity noise from well log data.
2. Related Prior Art
Under certain drilling conditions, often in an oil based mud environment, a distinctive "sinusoidal" borehole rugosity is observed on the wireline caliper log. This borehole rugosity can have an adverse effect on the response of logging devices which require borehole contact with the tool. Among such devices are the primary porosity and lithology identification tools, density and neutron logging tools.